1. Technical Field
The invention relates to LED lamps and, more particularly, to an LED lamp having a number of LED modules which can be easily assembled to or disassembled from the LED lamp to meet different luminous intensity requirements.
2. Description of Related Art
The technology of LEDs has rapidly developed in recent years from indicators to illumination applications. With the features of long-term reliability, environment friendliness and low power consumption, the LED is viewed as a promising alternative for future lighting products.
A conventional LED lamp comprises a bracket, a number of LED modules mounted on the bracket, and an envelope adhered to the bracket. Once the LED lamp is fixed under a determined circumstance, a luminous intensity of the LED lamp cannot be changed to meet different requirements. Generally, when it is necessary to change the luminous intensity, the LED lamp needs being totally dissembled and reassembled or redesigned, which is unduly time-consuming and raises production costs.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp having a number of LED modules which can be easily assembled to or disassembled from the LED lamp to meet different luminous intensity requirements.